


Hand Solo

by nyghtmare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Reyes can't get Scott out of his head.





	1. Reyes

Reyes’ skin crawled and he cursed under his breath. He was frustrated as he fumbled with his gloves and soon the were off, dropping them carelessly to the floor. He didn’t care, he’d retrieve them later.

He wanted to laugh at himself, but there was fire in his veins. His fingers, now nimbler without his gloves, worked open his belt and soon it fell from his waist, joining his gloves on the floor.

How had Ryder gotten so under his skin? The need to touch himself growing as he made short work of getting his pants open. He wanted to chastise himself, he wasn’t a teenage boy anymore, but there he was, desperate and locked in his room. Back against the wall.

He let out an embarrassing sigh of relief when his hand finally made it inside, squeezing his hardness through his underwear. His fingers carded through his hair, messing up the perfect strands, but he couldn’t care less. He was sure he was a mess.

“Ryder,” he growled to the silent room, freeing his cock from the constricting confines of his pants. “What have you done to me?”

He couldn’t ignore it any longer. Heat was building in his groin, his cock so painfully hard. His head fell back against the metal door as his hand began pumping his length in earnest. It was rough, but made slick by the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Reyes knew he had it bad. His eyes fell shut as he pictured Ryder. The last time they were together, Scott was on his knees. Those beautiful lips were wrapped around his cock and that devilish tongue was teasing over his heated flesh. Scott looked so good, so sexy with his mouth stretching around him, swallowing his dick.

He shuddered at the image. His hand sped up, already desperate for release. His fingers carded roughly though his hair again and he let out a shaky breath. He could feel his abdominal muscles beginning to tense.

But he couldn’t get Ryder out of his head. They were kept apart for weeks, Scott off saving the galaxy and all, but when they did see each other… it was all heat and touch and passion. He’d had physical relationships before, but nothing like this. They gravitated towards each other, needed each other more than Reyes thought he’d ever need anyone – not that he’d admit that.

He could still feel the ghost of Scott’s hands on his skin the memories of Scott moving beneath him and then—

“Fuck!” Reyes gasped, another thing he picked up from Scott as he slid over the edge. A deep groan left his lips, pleasure flooding through his cock in waves. The heat cascaded through him as thick, white ropes shot from his cock, messily falling over his fingers to the ground below.

Dazed, he sagged heavily back against the door. His hand gradually slowing to a stop before his hand fell away. He stood there for a minute, slowly returning from the high of release. He let out a steady breath and slowly opened his eye, surveying the mess he’d made.

Eventually, he pushed himself away and cleaned up his mess before sinking down heavily onto his bench, but he still couldn’t get Scott out of his head. And that was when he decided if he had to suffer the distance between them, he wasn’t going to do it alone.

A few clicks on his omni-tool and he was sending an email to Scott.

 

 ** _You Know…_**  
                     ________________

                     To: Ryder  
                     From: Reyes Vidal

                     Scott,

                     Think it’s time you made a stop on Kadara. Your hand's a lot better than my own.

                     Reyes


	2. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely [Sybillspace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybillspace/pseuds/Sybillspace). I want to thank the beautiful [StellarisJay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarisJay/pseuds/StellarisJay) for helping me end it! And a shout out to everyone on discord again for encouraging me to keep writing. You all are wonderful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott’s hand instantly reached out, seeking the warmth of the man he wished was still beside him. It took his brain a moment to wake up and realise Reyes was no longer there. They’d had to leave Kadara yesterday morning to head to Eos.

He sighed heavily and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow beside him. It was Reyes’ side of the bed. He could still smell the other man’s scent clinging to the fabric and he buried his face in further.

He’d only been on Kadara a couple days, but it was enough to tease him. He liked waking up beside the other man and now he missed him. He’d gotten used to Reyes’ presence. No matter how much he tossed and turned at night, he always woke up glued to his boyfriend’s side.

Of course, that wasn’t all he missed, but could anyone blame him? He had needs too and Reyes was more than happy to take care of them. He loved waking up to Reyes hands on him, lazily exploring his swiftly heating skin. And how Reyes got more possessive the more he woke up.

Scott swore under his breath. His hand had slid down between his legs, giving himself a squeeze through his underwear. He hadn’t even realised he’d been half hard when he woke up and it was getting worse thinking about Reyes.

Now he felt the heat pooling in his groin. He couldn’t resist the urge to palm himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, feeling himself growing under his touch. He rolled his hips into his hand, breath catching in his throat.

 _Fuck._ He really missed the older man. He knew he probably could have just called him. Reyes rarely slept long, but what if he was asleep? He didn’t want to wake him. Although… Reyes’ voice was always deeper when he first woke, accent thicker. He could practically hear the other whispering in his ear.

He shuddered and rolled onto his back, sliding his hand into his underwear. His fingers brushed along his length, curling around it. He could feel the growing fire in his belly, the need to get off mounting. His eyes fell shut and he pulled his cock free of his boxers.

“Fuck,” he groaned softly.

He could almost feel Reyes’ lips moving over him, trailing down his neck and torso. Those teasing teeth grazing over his nipple, biting down. Those devilish fingers moving over him, touching everywhere until Scott was begging for it. Begging to be filled.

Scott’s hand mimicked Reyes’ actions, nails trailing down over his skin. He teased one of his own nubs, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. His breath caught in his throat as a low groan escaped his lips and his hand sped up on his length.

He felt empty then, thinking about it. He knew how good it felt to be filled, stretched as Reyes’ cock slid inside him. He wanted that now, wished his boyfriend was there and now he was regretting not calling.

His free hand reached up, gripping the pillow beside him. His other hand had sped up, the precum leaking from the tip made his movements slick. He could already feel the coil tightening in the pit of his stomach.

Scott turned his head, biting his own bicep to quiet himself. His hand was moving quicker now, desperation growing the closer he got. He was getting close, so close. He could feel the pressure, muscles clenching.

A muffled groan left his lips, cursing against his arm as he slipped over the edge. Pleasure shot through his cock in waves as each string of ejaculate shot out over his bare stomach. His head rolled back, hips pushing off the sheets while his free hand fisted in the pillow.

He collapsed back down, dazed by the warm buzz that settled over him. His hand slowed and dropped to the bed beside him. A lazy hum left his lips, eyes slowly opening to stare at the ceiling, but he didn’t move as he enjoyed the moment.

Of course, it would have been much better if Reyes had been there…

With a smirk, he reached over and retrieved his omni-tool, returning it to his wrist so he could send an email to Reyes.

He held it up over himself, looking at the camera as he took a photo showing from his head to his hips. The evidence of what he’d done was clear on his stomach when he attached the picture to an email.

 

 _ **Good Morning**_  
                     ________________

                     To: Reyes Vidal  
                     From: Ryder

                     Reyes,

                     Thinking of you.

                     Scott

 


End file.
